Butterfly Soul
by butimbroken
Summary: Buffy/Angel. AU. Buffy. Angel. Spice World. Huh? COMPLETE.


**Hahaha, Oh No, Nothing Belongs To This Girl.**

Buffy, Willow, Faith, Cordelia and Kendra made quite an impression on fellow drivers out on the highway, then quite the entrance as they entered the ragged looking movie theater. They were typically quite the stunning group as it were but today came with a bit of extra goodness. First, they were all a little loopy... from a bit of alcohol to be truthful but just insane giddiness was playing a role all of its own too and secondly, not only had each of them dressed up as one of the members of the Spice Girls, but they came in singing some of their greatest hits...

The singing would last from the time they'd started getting dressed until they'd gone to sleep. They'd sung in the car, in the parking lot, waiting in line and while getting their snacks, during the movie, while stopping for some food, on the ride home.

As they were finding their way to the correct room, the girls were all laughing as they remembered the first time they'd all come to see this hilarious disaster known as Spice World together. Back when it had actually been released in theaters for the first time, not being shown just because someone had decided it'd be funny. It hadn't been all that much different really, they had came, dressed up, and had sung through a good portion of it.

Good times.

They'd arrived a little early but the room was almost completely empty. Not that this was all that surprising, it just made them all laugh harder as they searched for some seats to claim as their own.

The next time they all burst out into laughter was thanks to a rather handsome male who looked pitiful sitting next to a young pigtailed brunette. The pre-teen looked happy as a clam but he was obviously more than miserable. As they scooted in the row two ahead of the pair they could hear him muttering under his breath and trying his best to hide in his jacket and behind the hand cupping the side of his face. When he dared glancing at the girls, he turned a nice shade of red. It only worsened as his brown eyes met Buffy's green orbs.

"I'm here under protest."

Buffy laughed so hard at his misery that her sides literally hurt. When his eyes narrowed, forehead and nose scrunched up as he truly gave the girls a good look, she laughed even harder as he put together the pieces.

"Nice outfits," the young girl said, completely ignoring the bad mood from the guy.

Various versions of "thank you" were said in return. Faith held out her pack of Big Red and offered a stick to each before plopping down in her seat, yelling out some crazy and random sayings she she went.

"I still think she makes a much better Scary, thank you," Kendra said, leaning forward in her seat.

Faith stuck her tongue out at her and then grabbed a handful of popcorn from Buffy's hand and tossed it at her.

Buffy laughed then tipped her head back to the two behind them. "We can move if you want."

The girl laughed and shook her head. "You guys are silly!"

The male just continued to give them a really odd look, you could tell he was struggling not to laugh himself though.

"Well, if we get too annoying feel free to bop us on the heads or kick at our seats or something okay?"

A few short minutes later the main lights all went out and the screen began to flicker. It was plain white for a solid few more minutes before some noise from upstairs was made then on the movie slowly began to come on.

"I'm in hell," was heard from the guy when not only the five of them but the young partner with him all began singing "Too Much" right from the get go and even dancing in their seats.

Later, they would not only dance in the seats, or even standing in front of them but down the isles and even jumped up on stage in front of the screen by the end of it.

The girls all stuck to their parts too, though the young girl had fun singing any time she wanted along with them. As did a few of the few other movie goers in here with them.

Sadly, besides all the words, they also spent the movie quoting it word for word and knowing every second of the picture. The more fun they all seemed to be having, the worse things seemed to get for thei rmale friend back there.

Although, not really. Halfway though he'd lost it, laughing so hard at their antics and never really getting his cool annoyance at everything around him back.

But he tried.

Not that he seemed in such a hurry to get the hell out of dodge, he and, they had learned throughout the movie, his sister sat along with them throughout the entire credits before standing and stretching and preparing to leave. He kept glancing back as they walked up the ramp and out the doors.

"Angel, I have to pee."

He nodded and pointed toward the bathroom doors.

"We'll take care of her," Kendra called out, tickling the young girls sides as she and a few of the others all walked with her toward the door.

Buffy smiled, coming up beside him and leaning against the column in the middle of the floor, completely mimicking his pose.

He bit the side of his bottom lip and shook his head, his eyes giving her another glance. "So. Do you do this often?"

She popped the strawberry flavored sucker out of her mouth. "Do what often?"

He groaned. "Well, first of all going around teasing men like that. Secondly, either go around dressed like that all the time or is this a special event? Or do you always dress up like characters when you go see a film?"

She smirked and flicked her tongue out to the candy treat, goosebumps raising on her skin as he groaned. "No. No. Yes. Sometimes."

He nodded, fighting a smile and another deep groan as she continued to tease him with the blow pop. "You know they're having a Star Wars marathon here next weekend."

"Is that right?"

He nodded again. "Happen to have any Princess Leia outfits laying around?"


End file.
